Nothing really matters
by Lizlinx
Summary: Time had past. Beca's in her sophomore year and Chloe has gone to New york, but they couldnt help to miss each other. One morning Beca is greeted with a special and unexpected visit.


Hi! Well first of all i wanna introduce myself. I was reding fics in here for a while now but never get the courage to actually writing one by myself. But then i thought, why not? Well and** lealbee** give me some courage too. haha

So I want to dedicate it to her.

The other night while i couldn't sleep my head starts writing this one shot. I really wish you like it, and sorry for any mistakes (spelling or grammar mistakes) I'm not that good at English. Spanish is the usual language I use to write.

* * *

**NOTHING REALLY MATTERS**

Beca was sitting in front of her computer. Her Skype account on screen showing the name of a bubbling redhead that keep running all day and night through her mind. They had just ended the call and she missed her friend already.

It was six months after the Bella's won the ICCA's. Aubrey and Chloe both graduated and went away, each one in her own way. Aubrey working as the new lawyer at her father's before she could find something better. Chloe, after the surgery because of her nodes, wasnt' able to sing that much, but she was trying to work in broadway as an actress, a singer, a dancer or all of them. She has been in a cuople of plays as a back up dancer or singer. It wasn't enough for paying her rent so she was working as a waitress too.

Becas has finally decidede to stay at Barden and getting a degree in Psicology. That lef Chloe and Beca far away and missing each other. It wasnt' long after Chloe left that Beca realised her feelings towards this gorgeous ginger. She had been denying them almost for a year, she had tried to distract herself by going out with her beste friend Jesse. But it didn't take long for both of them to found out that things between them would never work out. It was just that they weren't meant to be.

Now, Beca, still sitting in front of her computer, hates herself. She hates herself for being such a coward, for hasn't realised her feeling before, for hasn't got the courage to act on them. Everytime they

videochat, the only thing she wants is to be capable of going past throguh the screen and Kiss Choe.. So when the call have ended, she was so angry with herself that she didn't bother to change into her pajamas. Se just got in her bedsheets and try to sleep.

The following morning a bright light woke her up just in time to hear someone knocking at her dorm room. She thought that whoever this person was, they had come to look for her roommate. But when she turned around to wake the blonde she saw tha she wasn't there. The knocking didn't die down so Beca got up from bed groaning and opened the door.

She couldn't believe what was in front of her. The brunette was met with a smile brighter than the sunshine that had woken her up.

'Beca! Oh my god! I've missed you so much' The redhead said crashing Beca's bones with a really tight bear hug.

'Ch-Chlo-Chloe, what are you do-doing here?' The DJ said shocked when Chloe pulled away.

'I have a couple of days out and I decided to make my favourite DJ a visit.'

A smile broke through Beca's face, going from one ear to the other. They entered the dorm, closing the dor behind and sitting in the brunette's bed.

They talked about everything for a really long time before Beca couldn't take it anymore. She knew it was now or never, and she choosed now.

'Mmm... Chloe? There's one thing that I have to tell you because if I don't do it I think I'm going crazy. I have kept that to myself for a long time already and i don't want to hold it in anymore' She said really fast. Chloe couldn't hel the little laugh that scape from her lips.

'Becs, what's wrong? You're rambling and you never do that... Tell me. You know you can tell me anything, right?' The ginger said pulling one hand on both of Beca's, giving them a reassuring squeeze. to tell her to go on without fear. To calm down.

The DJ took air two times and cleared her throat before starting her speech.

'Well, I want to tell you something that is really important to me, something no one knows and I have to admit that I'm afraid to let someone know this' Chloe nodded asking her to please go on and relax. That she tried.

'Mmm… well… You know that since we have memory every girl dreams about her Prince Charming to come and rescue her from all of her problems and to take her away. We all dream with true love.' Chloe's eyes narrowed, trying to find out where was Beca trying to say.

'I have always waited for my own Charming to come but at the same time I wasn't looking forward to it, the idea didn't excite me. When I get here and meet Jesse I thought he was IT. He became someone important to me and I really cared about him, so I thought that was love. But it didn't take me long to realise that I was wrong. Do you want to know what made me notice it?' Chloe shook her head.

'You. It was you , Chloe. It has always been you. Since we meet at the activities fair and after a month you stalked me in my shower, dirty little bird' She said making them both laugh, Chloe's crystal eyes almost full of tears. She now has an idea where this was going to.

'I think it was then when I started to try to convince myself that I was the princess that has to be rescued by a prince, but after the ICCA's, after what happened that night and you leaving Barden little after, made me realise my mistake, what I have been denying myself since ths first time we met. I don't want to be a Princess, I don't want to wait until someone came for me, I want to go out there and look for love by myself, I want to be the Prince. And I think I have found my Princess. She's the perfect one, the best. I don't think I even deserve her or if she feels the same. But you have to see her. I love her too much. She has the brightest smile that can beat the sunshine and the most gorgeous light blue eyes. And don't get me started with her hair. It's like an eternal flame, the most beautiful red I have ever seen.' Becas said locking now eyes with that same redhead. The blue eyes now soaked and full of tears. The brunette dried them with her thumb and put a serious face, wanted to reassure the girl, telling her that she wasn't joking. She was telling her the truth. 'And that Princess has a name. Do you wanna know what's her name? It's Chloe, Chloe Beale, you. I love you, Chloe. And I think I have loved from the beginning and that I will still love you at the end, always, for the rest of my life. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I couldn't keep it anym-' She tried to say before being interrupted by a pair of soft lips crashing at her own. At first she was shocked, Chloe was kissing her! For God's sake!

She quickly kissed her back, tracing the redhead's lips with her tongue, asking for permission to deppening the kiss. They tasted so good, like cherries. So sweet. Chloe allowed Beca into her mouth and their tongues started to battle for domination, Chloe finally letting Beca take control of her.

They Kissed for a long time. The parted needing oxygen desperately. Not a second after the kiss, their lips were missing the contact. It was an electrifying feeling, with only feeling the other's breath against her skin, fireworks started to explode.

Beca was still in shock. She couldn't eleive what had happened, she couldn't believe Chloe has kissed her, and that she had kissed her back. The shock didn't go away after what she heard next.

'I love you too, Becs'

The ginger said a second before bringing their lips together again in the second of the infinite kisses they will share.

From now on they will be together. No one and anything could make they part away. Because when it comes to love, nothing really matters. All you care about is making the person you love happy and that makes your life worth it. So fuck everyone and what they think. Love is louder than all of that, love is the loudest thing in the world, so don't let anyone take that away from you.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it and correction are always welcomed. I'm here to improve my english :) So feel free to correct me.


End file.
